


Property

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [51]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Collab prompt, Humour, M/M, Q has strange ways of showing he cares, Q is only mentioned, and he really wants Bond to bring his kit back in one piece, including himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: James would always wonder how he'd made it through the flight and the drive to the rendezvous with Trevelyan without noticing the note...
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Property

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kira_Katashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Katashi/gifts).



> For the collab prompt table. Kira requested "Bond goes on a mission with "property of Q" on the back of his shirt; it maybe only gets noticed when he takes off his suit jacket." - I hope you like it, Kira!

James slipped off his suit jacket, relieved to finally take it off after the long flight and the drive from the airport. He was just rolling up his sleeves when he heard Alec snort and then start practically howling with laughter.

“What?” He asked, turning indignantly. This was a  _ very _ nice suit, thank you very much. It made his arse look  _ fabulous. _

“You, ehm, you have something on the back of your shirt,” Alec finally managed to gasp out between guffaws. 

James turned, craning his neck to try and see his own back. It… didn’t work. All he could see was his bloody shoulder. Alec, tears of laughter in his eyes, shook his head and approached.

“Here,” he said, reaching up between James’s shoulder blades. James felt the slightest tug as something was detached from his shirt. How hadn’t he noticed anything was there?! “I think this is your boyfriend’s way of telling you to come home safely.” 

James took the yellow post-it note Alec held out to him. He looked at it curiously, and couldn’t help letting out his own bark of laughter when he read Q’s messy scrawl:

_ Property of Q. If found, please return to Q Branch.  _


End file.
